creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Crimmynal
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Crimmynal page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Weirdozzy (Talk) 00:17, July 4, 2011 RE: Marking for review Here's what I mean by context: Where is the STORY? I read your story, and I don't get anything explained. I get left with unanswered questions. As stated, it straddles the lines - kid asks where thing comes from, thing chases kid, kid becomes thing. Okay, what? That's the general base of your story. Why does the kid become "Death?" Why is death there to begin with? Why is the kid TALKING TO HIM INSTEAD OF RUNNING AWAY? Naturally, it's hard to know it's a kid since, ya know, you didn't mention it until the end. And I should care that your story has been around for three years because? If being around for years mattered, I'm fairly certain things would be vastly different on the site. Yes, I'm familiar with the term "minifiction." What about it? They still have plot, explanation, and quality behind them. Anything else? Bandit King Jack (talk) 19:38, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Question I'm curious about your story Old Man. After my first reading, due to my being a bit of a cynic, I thought it was nothing more than excessively abstract, pretentious, pseudo-philosophical nonsense. I nearly deleted it. Then I read it again and am now curious what your own interpretation is, if you have one. I see a commentary on man's senseless and persistent desire to perpetuate existence, causing a never-ending cycle of pain and death. This line really sealed my revised assumption: "I am your father, and I am Death. I bring faith just as I bring despair. It's because of me that you live, and it's because of me that you will cease to be." Parents are ultimately responsible for both our birth and our death, although very few can stomach this fact, and that's what I see in those lines. I see an "old man" about to die, looking at his creation and realizing he's the reason his creation will end up in a similar position some day. He's filled with regret and brutally honest about what he has done, hoping to possibly end the cycle. I guess I'm asking, is it what I first assumed, or is it the transgressive and thought-provoking piece I see now? Or is it something else entirely? Probably a dumb question, since you can simply say it's the latter now that I've laid it out, but I'll take you at your word. I'm removing the M4R tag regardless, since you managed to make me leave this message. I suppose it stands to reason that others may see something deeper as well. I've added the "Reality" category, because I think it fits our description of that category: "Reality: Creepypastas made to destroy a pretense about reality you might have had. This may be through telling you that something you thought never existed or happened on a regular basis, in fact, does." Feel free to change the category. I'll be leaving the story up regardless. Jay Ten (talk) 17:42, August 9, 2016 (UTC) My basic idea was in fact close (but not nearly as deep) to the second part that you saw on the second "reading". I am from Mexico, when I wrote it first we had recently elected a president that was involved in a massacre of a certain group to the south of the country. Most people were against him getting elected and, before long, I got into a discussion with my brother about how, even though he'd be our leader, it's also the responsibility of the people to learn and act against getting such people into positions of influence and power. How in the end, the source of the problem was also the one getting (or surely going to get) screwed over by their own decisions, by the fact that we make our future both by knowing and acting on that knowledge, and faltering on either of those would surely bring worse stuff, making it a cycle of ignorance, bad leaders, more ignorance and so forth. I didn't really go into the whole "father - son" part of it until I was fleshing out the "lashing out" that Death does near the end. Crimmynal (talk) 17:24, August 10, 2016 (UTC)